As an example of an automated analyzer such that the speed of replacement of liquids in liquid reservoirs can be enhanced and preparation time for analysis can be shortened to enhance the speed of a process, there is the invention disclosed in Patent Document 1.
Specifically, Patent Document 1 describes an automated analyzer including an aspiration nozzle, a liquid transfer syringe, an aspiration flow path interconnecting the aspiration nozzle and the liquid transfer syringe, a flow cell provided in the course of the aspiration flow path, a detector for sample analysis which is provided in the flow cell, a reaction assistance liquid reservoir and a cleaning liquid reservoir for storing liquids to be aspirated by the aspiration nozzle, means for supplying a diluting fluid to these reservoirs, a cleaning tank for discarding residual liquids remaining in the reservoirs, and a control unit by which at the time of discharging the residual liquid from the reservoir, a diluting fluid is supplied into the reservoir, thereafter the diluted residual liquid is aspirated into the flow cell through the aspiration nozzle, and the aspirated residual liquid is discharged into the cleaning tank.